Telling Paul
by addictedtoreading2015
Summary: Sally Jackson, finally tired of her boyfriend Paul not knowing who Percy really is, strikes a deal with Percy making him tell Paul who he really is. Umm. I found this in an old folder from like 5th grade. OneShot.


My Father Poseidon, Lord of the Sea

I do not own PJO. Why? Because I am not Rick Riordan.

1 week after the honeymoon. Percy's POV

The sea at Montauk was very calming, all the shades of blue, green, and grey. I was sitting on the light brown pier dangling my feet in the water while a light breeze played in my hair. It was my favorite place in the world. Well, one of them at least. My other favorite place was at camp with all my friends.

I remembered when my mom made me a deal.

"Percy!" my mom called. "Can you come here for a moment?"

"Sure mom," I replied. As I walked into the kitchen I vaguely wondered what she wanted to tell me. My attention was more focused about when I could go back to camp Half-Blood which is a camp for Half-Bloods like me. You know half God half Mortal? Also know as a demigod? Yep that's me.

"Percy, do you remember when I told you that you had to tell your stepfather that you were a demigod?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course mom," I wondered where she was going with this.

"Well, I was thinking what if, say, we go to Montauk. Would you tell your stepfather Paul that you're a demigod?"

"Bribery mom, really?"

Well, that was great. I was secretly dreading the day that I would have to tell him because if he took it the wrong way he might abandon my mom. But I figured that day would eventually come so I said, "of course I'll tell Paul," as I walked out of the room to get packed.

Damn, I was regretting saying yes to that now. I had no idea how to tell him without him freaking out and leaving my mom.

"Hey, Percy," Paul said as he walked over the soft, dry sand. "Your mom said that you have something that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh ummm yeah," great now what? My day can't get any worse. My mind went blank as I suddenly wished I hadn't thought that, because right then a voice came into my head.

"Son of Poseidon! Son of Poseidon! Lord! My Lord, your father, told me to tell you that he was coming to visit today."

"Excuse me Paul I need to go but I'll be right back. I want to check out something." I jumped in the water and swam out before calling back " Don't worry about me. I'll be fine in the ocean." As soon as I got out of earshot I said to the hippocampus, "what do you mean coming here today? Why didn't you warn me earlier? What will I say to Paul? I just ran off. He's probably wondering what the hell I'm doing in here."

"I don't know," the hippocampus said. " I didn't tell you about it before because this is the first time you were in the water or close to it for that matter. And as for Poseidon coming here today he will be here in a couple minutes."

"Okay so I need to get Paul out of the area when he comes out of the water right?" I asked

"Well, you better hurry because he'll be here in a minute"

And with that I swam to Paul after willing my clothes to get wet and said, "Come on lets go inside for a bit."

But at that moment, I saw out of the corner of my eye, my dad Poseidon who was wearing shorts and a t-shirt come striding out of the water. So I gave up and said, "Hi dad!"

He replied "Hey Percy, hi Paul. I came to visit. Did you tell him yet? No? Well, we might as well tell him. Paul, go down to that sand dune and sit okay? I need to talk to Percy for a moment."

Paul looked at us like we were crazy but once he sat down Poseidon walked over there with me but on the way he was filling me in about the plan. So we both sat down next to Paul and I said, "Paul listen I know this will be hard to understand and my mom will also hopefully understand if you take it the wrong way. But I'm not human. Well, at least not pure human."

Paul said, "Well, then are you part fish? Because the water seems like home to you."

"Close but not quite." I said but was cut off mid-sentence as

"Poseidon!" My mom shrieked.

"Hello Sally." Poseidon said.

"Wait." Said Paul. "How did he know you were here?"

"Well, this was where I met Poseidon," said my mom.

"Okay then, how did he know you were coming here? You didn't tell him did you?"

"Well no." she said with the air of someone who knows they are treading on dangerous territory.

"Then how'd he know you were here!"

I decided to break up the fight so I said, "Paul, Poseidon is the god of the sea. As in Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. "

"What? You've got to be kidding me. Poseidon can't be the lord of the sea. It, he's a myth. He can't be real."

Poseidon sighed. "No Paul, it's not a myth the gods are real and I am also very real believe me I should know."

"Well, okay. But can you prove it?" Paul said seeming to think that he was part of some big practical joke. So Poseidon then said,

"Look I'm dry you can even feel my clothes if you don't believe me. Now I'm walking into the water. I should be getting wet but I'm not. If you doubt me feel my clothes. They are completely dry."

As Paul felt them he seemed stunned. "I can't believe this. It shouldn't be true but yet here it is." He turned around and said "Percy does this happen to you?" He asked. He seemed to be hoping that I would say no. Too bad I would have to disappoint him. I really didn't want to.

"Sorry Paul but I stay dry too. I am a child of Poseidon who is one of the big three. You know one the elder Olympian gods. My powers are stronger then other demigods because of that. And, since I can tell that you don't even believe that Poseidon is my dad look at his eyes. They are just like mine right? Now look at his eyes and the sea. It looks the same doesn't it? Have we given enough proof yet? Or would you like me to prove it even more. I can manipulate water into all sorts of things and if I get hurt water heals me. Watch."

Paul's POV

I stood there dumbstruck as my stepson Percy lifted some water out of the ocean. Then he turned it into mist, then ice, and then he made tons of complex figures using it. He even volunteered to take me underwater for a little bit to see some things without having to go up for breath. He assured me that I would be perfectly safe from harm. I managed to stutter out "How?"

Percy laughed and said " Well, I can sort of also see the currents and stuff so it's easy to make an air bubble for mortals and other half-bloods to breathe underwater. Don't ask me to take you to Antarctica though. I accidently split the continent in half once so I really don't want to go back there. Trust me." He barely got the words out when Sally screamed

"Perseus Jackson you did not say you split Antarctica in half!"

"Well, Poseidon fixed it. And it wasn't totally my fault" He muttered but Sally was still mad. Actually she was more than mad. I felt bad for Percy I would hate to be at the receiving end of Sally's wrath.

"Sally, listen he really doesn't know his own strength. Like he said it wasn't his fault" Poseidon said and muttered as an afterthought "though some on Olympus think it is."

"So Paul what do you say? Do you want to go for a swim?" Percy asked. Seeming to ignored what his father said.

"Percy. That wouldn't be the best idea right now remember what I told you on your 15th birthday?"

What did Poseidon mean remember what I told you on your 15th birthday?

Percy's POV

Oh yeah I suddenly remembered Poseidon telling me about how bad the fighting was down there and how hard it was to keep the storms breaking out onto the surface world. "Oh right never mind Paul maybe some other time."

"One more thing Percy. I have to go back under the sea and you have to go back to camp. Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, and Tyson are here to take you. And, I know it's quicker but don't swim back to camp. Just call the cab.

"NO, CAB! PLEASE DADDY NO CAB," cried Tyson as he Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia popped out of the bushes. I bet they were listening in on our conversation.

"But Tyson it's the quickest way back to camp. If you don't count swimming." Annabeth said.

_Man have I missed her_

Suddenly, like out of thin air, Chiron's head appeared in the sea mist

"Percy!" Chiron's voice came out of the iris message you need to hurry to camp. It's an emergency! The camp is being attacked! Somehow Luke's army got through the border. I don't know! The Golden Fleece isn't working or someone in the army is making the Fleece ineffective! The boundaries are crumbling. It's just like when Thalia's tree was poisoned. Hurry! Poseidon err Lord Poseidon you need to let them through. You can protect them from the monsters right? Yes? Then can you please do it Lord Poseidon?"

"Wait! Percy what did he mean monsters? And, what about your camp? Never mind just go and be careful. Okay?"

"Please Poseidon? I'll keep them safe and every moment spent debating about this Camp Half-Blood is getting destroyed. Please dad?" I said.

"Please daddy," Tyson begged.

"Well, okay but I'm coming with you to make sure you stay safe. Got it?" Poseidon said.

"Lets go! We can make monsters go boom!" Said Tyson enthusiastically.

"Okay, Chiron we're that is all of us except Paul and my mom are coming we'll be there soon"

ONE SECOND LATER

"Thanks dad," I said. "I suppose you will have to go and fight the titans underwater."

"Not right now. Right now I will help you fight for your camp. Lets go." Poseidon said.

Turns out it wasn't really a battle. Okay I am understating it by a lot. It was a battle and a big one. First, those empousai Kelli and Tammi came out with a bunch of trainees. It wasn't a fair fight for them. Next came like 20 Scythian dracane and then suddenly a huge fissure opened up in the ground like the one in the mess hall. The Scythian dracane fell in with screams of rage while another was fried with a lightning bolt. And I knew then that Nico and Thalia were also participating in this battle. Next came 5 lastragorians (Canadians) like the ones that attacked me in the gym (a whole different story). Actually, they were the ones that attacked me in the gym. Joe Bob seemed to want to get me back especially. A cluster of silvery arrows that gleamed like moonlight sprouted from the lastygoryans as they dissolved into sand. Artemis's Hunters shot more of those arrows at the enemies. Tyson was fighting another hellhound. He was clubbing it on the head with a big stick. And then the battle was over. Kronos' forces retreated quickly none of them wanting to be left behind. None of my friends were hurt badly, thank the gods. After that we went to the cafeteria to eat. We had an awesome time. Thalia, Nico, Annabeth , Grover and all my other friends were sitting at my table along with my dad Poseidon. You're not usually supposed sit at another table but Chiron made an exception. After dinner Poseidon had to leave back to his underwater palace. And I had to stay here and be safe at least Tyson was staying this time. After he left I just sat there by the water and stared at the sea like I do when I'm thinking or actually whenever I can. I heard Annabeth come over and say,

"Hey, Seaweed Brain,"

So I just simply said, "Hey, Wise Girl"

And we lapsed into companionable silence as we watched the sunrise.


End file.
